Marticore Verlance
Appearance Just like his father, Marticore Verlance sports thick raven-black hair, dark-green eyes and a fairly modest posture. On the left side of his face between eye and ear on the cheekbone his skin bares vague scarring of acid-like fluids. Just as his body has various traces of old wounds caused by a large array of weaponry. Being 1.87 meters tall and the weight of 80-85kg his build is generally based on speed and agility, being not the plain brute punching type but the avoid and counter kind of fighter. First analyzing the foe before striking at strategic locations on the human (or otherwise) body. Early History. Long before the destruction of Dalaran, the city had known many families which stood high above the commoners; their skill with the arcane exceeded any average magus. Among them: “Verlance”. Bearing this name meant a great deal of respect from every resident that ever set foot within the city’s great walls. It was known the Verlance had been arrogant, and wouldn’t accept any different way to the use of magic besides what they thought was right. If there was a discussion ongoing, they would be the ones to turn up the heat. Their bloodline always showed great abilities on manipulating the arcane. Over the years, the family grew thin, leaving the bloodline to a last son, Rumar Verlance. Rumar, grown to be just as bold as his father had great expectations for the future thinking he could somehow ensure the Verlance bloodline would leave a proper legacy. After meeting Vivian Legones they soon married and received a son; Marticore Verlance. Seventeen years later Rumar died of heart failure. Three years later followed by Vivian Verlance-Legones. Life in records. After the destruction of Dalaran most records regarding the Verlance family were lost. Except for few vague citizen files about Rumar Verlance being a teacher in the arcane and war-mage during the events of the First and Second war. Birth records say that near the end of the first war he had a son. Rumar was found dead in his home five years before the end of the Second war with his wife following at the very end of the Second war. Salvaged records show a M.Verlance leaving Dalaran at the age of twenty. Further records show the name in small criminal activity along the border of the former Hillsbrand foothills, building a local criminal record in theft and extortion followed with one year jail time. These records end at the estimated age of twenty-three, seven months before the Burning Legion’s second invasion. The Blazing Shields. The name is later found in records of the ‘The Blazing Shields Regiment’ enlisted as private 2519, aged thirty signed by Commander Falrock Thilliath and Sergeant Rinoi Du'nai. Despite several notes of leadership qualities he was never promoted beyond the rank of Private due to suspicious behavior and unproven guilt of assault. The accusation was defended by Lance- Corporal Ravance Mckellen. These records are incomplete but hold a criminal record stating clearly ‘Traitor’. After the record was first closed and classified to later be re-opened. Records about what happened between closure and reopening have yet to be released to the public or higher officials. Later added information state imprisonment for Spying for an enemy faction ‘The Dark Sphere’ for a duration of four months after which his enlistment was reinstated under strict surveillance. Reasons why this course of action was chosen is stated classified, signed by Commander Falrock Thilliath. Added have been smaller reports of M.Verlance spending off-duty time within the Cathedral of Light for regular consults with 'Nicole Everglade’ a member of The Disciples of Light, records about these meetings have never been filed at either The Disciples or the Regiment. Also these small reports state off-duty time spend with 'Kainna Darkbane’ and 'Quirog Frimark’. And also the young energetic private ‘Otacustes Matthews’. A curious unspecified report refers to a early retirement of two Shield officers and three recruits not long after a sudden disappearance of M.Verlance. Detailed reports are missing if not stolen. The Blazing Shields Regiment records end with a statement by Commander Falrock Thilliath. ‘He must be found, and executed for Treason.’ '' ''- Commander F. Thilliath. '' Much of the record held by the Blazing Shield have since been stolen or destroyed. Right before the betrayal much of the more valuable reports had been destroyed. What remains now are mostly copies of what these reports might have been. The criminal record however has since grown with various offences and felonies committed against highly accommodated factions such as The Disciples of Light, Holy Lightbringers, The Chapter of Holy Anethion, The Blazing Shields, Stormwind Regiment and the Church of the Holy light in general along with several other small army/guard-related factions. This criminal record includes; 'FELONIES ''' Manslaughter The unlawful killing of a person by fault or neglect. Assault A crime of violence against another person. Armed Assault A crime of violence against another person with the use of weaponry and/or magic. Assaulting a Guard A crime of violence against a official Guard. Kidnapping The taking away or asportation of a person against the person's will, usually to hold the person in false imprisonment. Treason Severe disloyalty through action or word to the King, or Kingdom of Stormwind Spying for any enemy faction Obtaining and distributing sensitive information about Stormwind, or its officials to the enemy. Cultism The act of venerating a power or being not sanctioned by the church. OFFENSES''' '' Breaking and Entering Breaking in, or unlawfully entering a building or private property. Burglary Breaking and Entering with the express purpose of committing theft. Theft The illegal taking of another person's property without that person's freely-given consent. Robbery The seizing of property through violence or intimidation without the owner's freely-given consent. '''''CRIMES False pretenses When a person or several people lie or have lied about their name, occupation, or address to obstruct justice, or to obtain information or property. Impersonating a Stormwind official When a person or people act as a guard (Or take law into their own hand) or Stormwind official. Extortion Unlawfully obtain money, property or services from a person, entity, or institution, through compelling or manipulating them in a unwilling manner. Obstruction of Justice An act of a person or persons to delay or stop the investigation or arrest of a felony or criminal or the official authorities involved in the former. '' '''Resisting arrest' If a felon attempts to flee, or struggle against the arrest of him or herself. Fraud (Conning) Intentional deception made for personal gain or to damage another individual. The Disciples of Light. Several small public records are held by ‘The Disciples of Light’ having mention of capturing a Dark Sphere cultist along the borders of Hillsbrand Foothills. This cultist, later identified as Marticore Verlance, was apprehended with the aid of 'Analeight Avery Blackdawn’. Cultist was charged with manslaughter of an unborn child, further record about felony are either unknown or classified. Interrogation was unsuccessful, the cultist was later freed by help of unknown allies. Later reports sate that this momentary capture was indented by M.verlance to figure out how much The Disciples of Light knew about his allied cult, The Dark Sphere. Unfortunately for the Disciples, M.Verlance’s intentions were successful. This having made clear that M.Verlance was the acting strategist among his allied cult, ending the report. Various minor notes mention whereabouts in the Blasted Lands but this was never confirmed. Other then this there are only few assaults against the Disciples of Light open to public, most with unknown intentions why this assault took place. Kingdom of Arathor. Other records outside factions stationed within the city of Stormwind belong to ‘Kingdom of Arathor’ These records tell about M.Verlance’s threats and various attempts of assault against 'Eldarion''’ Red Wolf, Silver Raven of Arathor’ Secondly another set of assault, armed assault and kidnapping being committed against 'Merian Silversmith' are including in these Arathroian records. Reasons why these felonies have been committed against Merian Silversmith mention that she, at the time, was having an affair with the Silver Raven of Arathor making her a target for his enemies. ''During this time a minor unrelated report mentioned an affair between M.Verlance and ‘Kyra Andien’ although possibilities were suggested to use this woman as a lure to get M.Verlance, they never were very successful due to the affair never having been confirmed. '' A secondary report filed much later then the first include a criminal report of Merian Silversmith for conspiracy with cultists and was to be banned from Arathorian lands. In mention of cooperation with 'Tarielle sunrise’and ‘Michael Dellore’ Merian Silversmith’s imprisonment was used in order to detain M.Verlance in the process for execution or transfer to the city of Stormwind. Interrogations by 'Tydor White’ (methods removed from record) revealed Merian Silversmith having an confirmed affair with M.Verlance at this time written as ‘''Darksworn of The Sphere’ ''being his entitled rank within his cult. How this relation came to be was not documented besides a hint to Merian Silversmith being pregnant. Reports end with the banishment of Merian Silversmith from Arathor after she and M.Verlance escaped from Stormgrade. Details of his escape have not been documented just as reasons why the banishment was later suspended. '''The Chapter of Holy Anethion.' Reports filed by ‘The Chapter of Holy Anethion’ have all been marked as classified except for a announcement referring to the capture and execution of Merian Silversmith. The ‘Heretic’ was shot and confirmed dead. Despite The Chapters secrecy, it is known that they hold far more information about M.Verlance and his allied cult then other factions, and his personal interest. Stormwind Operations/Intelligence. Same counts for the presumed disbanded ‘Stormwind Operations/Intelligence’ records are also sealed off from public, and higher ranked officials within the city of Stormwind except for a warning statement in which the ‘''Deathsworn of The Sphere’ should be treated with extreme caution just as his associate ‘Vyrinn Rowe’. A man who’s criminal report is equal if not greater than the Deathsworn’s. Just as reference to ‘''The Spiritbreaker’ ''or ‘''Lord Spiritbreaker’ ''a man closely related to the Deathsworn but dangerous in equal measure. Barely anything aside a vague description is further written about this individual. '''Other.' Further documentation are reports from various guard-acting factions stationed in and around the City of Stormwind, reporting minor to medium offences such as theft, fraud and assault. Just as being part of summoning a greater demon within Duskwood and oversee the loss of many guardsmen present in the ‘First Duskwood Campain’. The demon was later banished by the Chapter of Holy Anethion, death of the beast was never confirmed. Tacticians spoke disagreement about the relative ease in claiming Duskwood, believing the easy conquest was merely to spread the present forces and run guards posts thin. This was confirmed to be a costly mistake, reporting the campain was also planned by the cultist resistance under advice of M.Verlance. The victory of this campain seemed later to be in the favor of the cultists rather then the allied Stormwind forces. Reasoning why the cultists had advantage in the loss of Duskwood was never further explained as many of the detailed reports concerning the campain are kept classified under strain of The Chapter of Holy Anethion. Some state the events were set up by a ‘highly capable strategist’ ending the report. Current Since the arrival of Deathwing and the following cataclysm M.Verlance’s allied cult was cut down with its remaining members dispersed if not imprisoned or killed. M.Verlance has not been found since and is presumed dead. Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Males